A Dremora Named Gloom
by Sbeve's Great Uncle
Summary: Gloom is a Dremora who has everything, a good wife, a newborn and a great job. But after a tragedy he loses it all...


A Dremora named Gloom.

Written by Sam Guevenne

[Chapter I: Destruction]

Gloom was given a rude awakening, Screams could be heard from the Deadland's cities "What on Earth is happening? The Dremora said to himself as he stepped outside, it was Mehrunes Dagon, he was crushing his own realm up into pieces. "Oh my..." Gloom said in shock as he saw buildings being smashed in the distance.

"GLOOM WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Getite, Gloom's wife said as he clutched their child. "I'm unsure, Lord Dagon seems to be destroying our realm, I presume it's out of anger, mostly due to the failed invasion of Nirn." Getite frowned "We have to hide it out until Lord Dagon stops his rampage." She said as she started to run away "Alright my love." Gloom said as he followed his wife. Gloom ran past his best friend Bushnes. "Bushnes where are you going?" Gloom asked "I'm going solo, to be summoned when needed the Deadlands are unsafe for me. Bushnes saud as he ran into the distance.

Gloom and Getite ran far away from Dagon until they found a cave "This should be a good place to hide from the chaos." gloom said as he and his wife climed into the cave. "Here, you hold Weal." Getite said as she handed the baby Dremora to her husband." Thanks. Gloom put his finger to the baby, who then gripped it and laughed "She'll grow up just like us." Gloom said as he turned his head to see a few terrified Mortals, who were watching the situartion.

"What are you all scared about?" Gloom said as he held his baby in his lap. "D-Don't hurt me, An Argonian sai, we doidn't mean to attemp an invasion on you. Gloom smiled "I won't hurt you, I'm not like that." He smiled. "D-Dremora has children?" An Argonian said "How did you make a baby?" Another Argonian said to Gloom. "Well i get my penis and shove it in my wifes va-" "Yeah very funny wise guy." An Imperial said. "We were going to kill you, but because you seem like a normal person, I can't believe I said that, we'll let you live." The Imperial said again. Getite stud uo and walk up to the Imperial "What, Just because we're Daedra doesn't make us bad people, Infact only a few Dae-"

A smash could be heard from outside the cave "What was that?" An Argonaian said. "I'll take a look, hopefully You'll stay safe. Gloom said as he handed his daughter to his wife climbed out the cave and looked up, to his horror, Mehrunes Dagon himself was looking down upon him. "Greetings lord Dago-" Gloom was grabbed and flung into a Lava Lake as Dagon smashed the cave, as screams could be heard from inside of it.

Gloom got up and immediately ran towards the cave "GEITITE, WEAL!" Gloom shouted as he picked up a few rocks and threw them away, attempting to save his wife and daughter. His heart stopped when he saw what has happened to his Wife, her head was missing and her arms and legs were broken, his then saw his daughter she was crying from the pain of being crushed by rocks, he picked her up, tears were falling down his face. Then. The crying stopped.

Gloom turned towards Dagon "YOU SON OF A WHORE, LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU BASTARD." Gloom frantically looked around for a weapon he could use to fight Dagon, he saw a sword lodged in the rocks, probably belonging to that Imperial he met. He grabbed it and ran towards the Daedric Prince, Jumping on him, be began to climb. "Wha-" Dagon said as Gloom climbed to the top of him. He stud on his heada nd slammed the sword to his face, he heard a strange sound and pulled the sword out. He saw something on the end of the Sword, it was an Eye.

Dagon let out massive roar, Grabbed Gloom and threw him towards a wall. Gloom ran, still having the eye on the sword. Gloo kept running until he saw a harbour with a boat on it. Without hesitation he used the sword to row the boat, Dagon then picked the boat up and threw it across the Lava Oceans, sending Gloom across the waters of Oblivion, and away from the Deadlands.

[Chapter II: Knowledge]

Gloom woke up, he had smashed his head on a chest that was on the t. He got up to see himself floating on lava. "W-Where am I?" He said to himself. He then Realised where he was. "Oh God.." He remembered what happened to his wife and daughter and began to tear up. "So, I'm basicaly left for dead, trapped in the lava ocean." He sighed before realizing that the impact of his skull on the chest broke the lock, he quickly opened the chest, "What's this?" He said as he picked up a large piece of paper.

Gloom unfolded the paper to see a massive map of Oblivion. "I Guess this can help me find a new home." He quickly determined the direction he was going in "Hmm, Apocrypha, sounds alright." He then quickly grabbed the Sword, with Dagon's Eye still on it and began to row. "According to this map, the Lava will stop when I reach Apocrypha, which is nice" He said while rowing.

He rowed for days only eating fish he found swimming near the boat. He entertained himself by stopping at the occasional Island and taking in the scenery, after 4 days, the Lava began to turn black and books sometimes floated by. He picked up the first book he found "The Lusty Argonian Maid." Disapointed him due to the lack of sexual acitvity. Soon he saw towers of books, and then, he saw a village, finally he could get a new home.

He docked his boat and walked up the the Daedra that live there "Greetings, Welcome to our realm, what brings you here?" A strange figure asked. Gloom sighed "My Wifes Dead and I was Banished from the Deadlands, I feel like a new life should begin here..." Gloom said in a sad tone Do you know where the Tavern is?" Gloom continued.

The figure , who was a completely shadow figure lead him to a shack, where a mass of tentacles was sitting at, the figure turned to Gloom "Look, that man is the Lord of this realm, I need you to convince him to build a school for the children." Sanguine sighed "A few days ago I stud up to a Daedric Prince, and it got my family killed." The figure sighed "Look, I'm too scared to talk to him, bu t you, A Dremora have little fear, look if anything goes wrong I'll bail you out." Gloom sighed again. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Gloom walked up and sat down to the Daedric Prince "Are you the God of this realm?" The Tentiacle monster laughed "Yes, it is I, Hermaeus Mora. I know all Gloom, and I know why you're here." Gloom sighed "Yes, I must start a new life here..." Mora looked at Gloom "I can help youi take down Dagon." Gloom looked up "Really?" Mora laughed "Yes, However, You must prove yourself to me." Gloom looked prideful "What do you want me to do?" Mora smiled "Build a school for the youth.

Gloom was lead my Mora to a plot of land "Zander wanted to build one for ages, but he was too scared to ask me for permission, Use whatever you find to build the school and I shall reward you accordingly. Mora then vanished. Gloom then grabbed an axe and chopped some wood and began building. He wanted this to be the biggest school ever, day ever day he kept building until aster 3 months he finally finished. "Good, now that you've finished I'll help you. He gave Gloom a ring "What does this do?" Gloom asked Mora it's a Daedric ring of power, get all of them and you'll be able to kill Mehrunes Dagon and bring your wife back. Gloom smiled "Lord Mora, Thank you." Mora Smiled again "Good, now let me lead you to your Ship."

The tentacle mass of a prince lead Mora to the harbour, where a missive ship was found "Now go Gloom, and teach Dagon a lesson." Gloom entered the ship and smiled. He then let down the sails and began to sail away, he got out his map "The Scuttling Void... Sounds nice..." Gloom said to himself, he realized that he had just started, a brand new adventure."

[Chapter III: Darkness.]

The black oceans of Apocrypha started to turn misty after a few days, and after a few more days land could be seen. "Finally, Land." Gloom said to himself as he put his boat to a stop, he went out of his boat to see a dark, misty land. "HELLO!" He said out loud, A little girl walked up to him "Welcome to The Scuttling Void, I presume you want to speak with Lady Namira, Follow me." Gloom had trouble keeping up with the little girl as she lead him to a woman "Lady Namira, we have a visitor." Namira turned and smiled "Thank you Sara, Now who do we have here." Gloom was intimidated by the Prince "I-I'm Gloom, I request your Daedric Ring."

Namira laughed "You want my ring, Why?" Gloom sighed "I need to kill Mehrunes Dagon." Namira smiled "Well if you truly want my ring you have to prove it by doing an quest for me. Gloom smiled "What should I do?" Namira giggled "Travel to the light land and unlight the torch.

Gloom was lead to a path "Travel this path to the light land, When it gets light run to the torch and take it out. "Then you'll have your ring." Gloom looked into the path "Alright I'll do it."

Glooms adventure took him 2 months, going through Rocky Mountains and murky swamps, when he finally saw the light he ran up to to the torch and unlit it. People went out of their houses and screamed, chasing Gloom down. He out ran his chasers and did the 2 month journey back to the start of the path. Namira laughed "Thank you sir." She then handed him her ring. Gloom then got in his ship "7 Months to get 2 rings, hopefully this'll speed up." He then got out his map to see his next destination "Cold Harbour, The Realm of the King of Rape... Sounds fucking amazing..."

[Chapter IV Domination .]

The Dark mist turned into Icy waters as Cold Harbour started to form in the distance, Gloom got out and saw someone walk up to him "Listen, You want Molag Bal's ring, then follow me." Gloom followed the person to see them with a potion. "Pour this into he water at islands creek, it's 1 month away but It'll be worth it.

Gloom walked the frozen road, it took a month but it was worth it, he then pourped the water in the river and was pushed into it "DID XARK SAY THIS TO YOU? HE WILL BE PUNISHED" Gloom got up and ran away from then jumped Gloom and twisted his leg before throwing him down a hole.

Gloom woke up with pains in his body. He slowly got up to see Xark. Xark then smiled." Bal threw me down here, I think you might want this." He passed Gloom the ring "H-How did you get it?" Gloom asked Xark. "Xark smiled "I Got it from Molag's temple, and I want you to have it." Gloom sighed "How am I supposed to get out of here though?" Xark looked at Gloom "Follow me."

Gloom and Xark walked down an ixy path, to find a massive cave. "This should take you a month to get back to your ship." Gloom travelled though the Cave, taking little rest as he finally got out of it one month later. "I wish I have to build another school..." Gloom said as he got on his Ship. "Where to next?" Gloom saw That the

Pits was next, so he set sail.

[Chapter V: Pstilence]

Gloom sailed his ship, the Icy water tuned Green and Volcanoes spewed Yellow. Gloom landed his Ship and walked dup to see a bunch of sick Daedra "Well Well Well, another visitor wants to speak to Peryite..." A green dragon said. Gloom was taken aback "Are you Peryite?" Gloom asked The Dragon laughed "Why, Yes I am."

Gloom looked around "I request your ring." Peryite looked confused "My Ring? ALright but I need you to do something for me," Gloom looked fatigued "Alright..."

Peryite lead Gloom to a cave. "In this cave is John, John defied me by breaking Spell Breaker, My artefact. I want his spine." Gloom looked into the cave "Alright, I'll do it." Gloom stepped into the gave and fell down a steep hole. He was woken by a Nord "Finally, you're awake, one month in a coma." Gloom got up to find himself in an Underground house "One month?" Gloom said to himself. The Nord sighed "Yes an entire month I'm afraid" Gloom looked at the Nord "What's your name?" Gloom asked the Nord. "John." The Nord said

Gloom waited until john was asleep and grabbed a knife, and cut his spine out, then then slowlly walked out of the cave, it took him less then an hour, when he got out he gave the spine to Peryite.

"It took you a month, but well done Dremora. You've earned the ring of a Dovah..." Gloom was handed the ring of Peryite. "Uhh DOvah?"Gloom asked curiously. "Yes, I am not a Daedric Lord. I Fled to Oblivion from Mundus during the dragon wars." Gloom then got back on his ship." "The Huting Grounds next."

[Chater VI: Hutning.]

The Green Water tuned Blue and an island could be seen in the distance. When he landed he saw a White Stag. "Hmm, Food." Gloom struck the Stag. "Foolish Fool, I am Hercine, Prince of this realm." Gloom's face went blue "Oh my God, I apologise." Hircine looked angry "What brings you here?" Gloom looked prideful "I seek your ring." Hercine handed Gloom his ring. "Now that you have it can yoiu please leave before I get my hunters on you." Gloom ran back on his boat "That was fast, now next is The Fields of Regret" Before he set sail a Khajiit walked up to him and gave him some food "Have Jar'Kangs sweetroll." The Khajiit said "Thanks." Gloom said as he set Sail.

[Chapter VII: Wishes]

After a week of sailing Gloom landed on a countryside where a dog ran up to him "Whose a good girl." Gloom said as he petted the dog "Girl? I have a penis ya knob." Gloom looked surprised "A-A talking dog?" The dog laughed "Yeah, I talk, Wanna ask my master a Wish, he grants any wish you ask him." Gloom gave off a smirk. "I want his ring." Clavicus Vile walked out of the tress and handed the ring to Gloom "Here ya go." Vile said as he lead Gloom to his ship. "Wow, Next up is The Shivering Isles.

[Chapter IIX: The Champion of Cyrodiil.]

Gloom landed his voat near Dementia's harbour and began to walk around, He say a Dark Seducer picking up litter "Hey Man, DO you know where I could find the Primce of this Realm." The Dark Seducer looked bored "The only thing I hate more than Mortals are Dremora, howver I do feel nice, Follow me. That name's Billy Bob by the way." The Seducer lead Gloom to a palace, where Sheogorath sat "A new arrival, What brings you to the isles laddie." Gloom looked at the bearded man "I wish for your ring." The man looked worried "Sorry Laddie, I don't have one. I'm not a Daedric Prince, Just a man who happens to rule an Oblivion Realm." Sheo said "But Peryite's a Dovah and he has a ring.." Gloom replied. Sheogorath looked confused but then sighed "Well I can give you the ring of the old Sheogorath."

"When I took the role of Sheogorath I was given a necklace, I threw it away but you might want it, I believe it's in the southern part of the isles, "Billy Bob lead him to the great trash heap, Billy Bob laughed "What does my wife have to do with the Necklace?

Billy Bob lead Gloom to the trash pile and they began looking, After a say of searching it was found. They returned to SHeogorath who smiled "Good, now Laddie, I need a favour doing." Gloom smiled "What is it?" Sheogorath laughed "Build a children's hospital."

Gloom spend 2 months building the hospital and on the 1st anniversary on his adventures beginning it was finished "Thanks a lot laddie, oh and I have this eye, It was given to me by that Mora dude, he told me to give it to you." Sheogorath said as Gloom sailed off to Moonshadow.

[Chapter IX: Sanguine]

Gloom woke up with cuts all over. His ship has crashed, the eye was stolen, along with his rings, he got up and looked around "Where am I? Gloom said to himself. He walked around until he saw a palace. He walked in on an Orgy. "What the Fuck?" Gloom said. A Bloated Lard walked up, with the rings on his fingers "How dare you interrupt The Eternal Orgy?!" The Red Lard got out a staff and summoned a Dremora

"Bushnes? is that yo-" The Dremora punched Gloom. Gloom grabbed a sword and cut Bushnes's head off. He turned to the Red Man and went to stab him. He cut his arm of, The Red Thing grew in size. Making a horrid scream.

Gloom quickly chopped of the Fat Daedroths other arm, he grew to massive sizes, breaking the building. Gloom quickly took of all the rings and began to climb up the Daedroth. "YOU FOOL, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KILL A PRINCE!" Memories of Glooms wife being killed echoed in his mind. Gloom started the climb up faster, he grabbed the rings and used the on the Eye on the throne. The eye grew sentience and flew in the Prince's mouth, choking him to dead and causing him to die.

[Chapter X: King of all the land...]

Gloom burst into tears, all that effort undone... Then to his surprise the Imperial Guard from one year ago walked up to him. "You've killed Sanguine, that means you're the Prince of Debauchery now, I survived Dagon and Moved here. I can't believed you've done good. Gloom looked suprised "W-What?!" Xander and Sara walked p to "Your now a Daedric prince. They both picked Gloom up and placed him on the throne. Xark, John, Jar'Kangs,Babras and even billy Bob came to celebrate, "THE PRINCE IS DEAD"LONG LIVE THE PRINCE" They've shouted "Of all the people in Oblivion, that I don't like, and I'm ina room full of them.."

"So, here I am, Prince. Daedric prince of Debauchery. Who'd have thought that? Huh, not me. I guess you know who these guys are now, because I certainly do. I don't wanna know them. And yup, I may be A Daerdric Prince, I have all the money in the world and all the land, and all that stuff. But you know, I don't really think I want it. I just wanna go home, with Getite, and, I don't know, have a bottle of beer. Hmmm. It's not gonna happen. It's true what they say, "The grass is always greener, and you don't really know what it is you have, until it's gone, gone, gone..."


End file.
